Unbound
Fui capturado pelo Império e fui condenado a morte ao lado de rebeldes Stormcloak. Estávamos sendo levados para Helgen, mas antes que pudesse ser executado Alduin apareceu e atacou a cidade. Eu preciso encontrar um caminho para sair da cidade Começo A criação do Personagem Tullius: "Ulfric Stormcloak alguns aqui em Helgen te chamá herói Mas um herói não usar um poder da voz para matar o seu rei e usurpar o seu trono... "'Ulfric': "" Tullius: "Você começou esta guerra, mergulhado Skyrim no caos, e agora o Império vai colocá-lo para baixo, e restaurar a paz." Detonado Ataque do Dragão Pouco antes do executor imperial ter a oportunidade de decapitar você, Alduin chega e interrompe a execução. Com a parada da execução e os guardas em caos, você terá a oportunidade de escapar de custódia. Correndo em direção a uma torre próxima, lá você se encontrará com Ralof e Ulfric Stormcloak , líder dos Stormcloaks, que também conseguiram escapar. Rapidamente você aprende que seu esconderijo não é seguro, como Alduin explode um buraco na torre, matando outro Stormcloak no processo. Ralof irá instruí-lo para saltar para fora da torre do buraco em uma pousada nas proximidades, com a promessa de que ele vai reunir-se com você quando puder. Depois de saltar para baixo e sair da pousada, você achar que Helgen tornou-se bastante danificado em um tempo bastante curto, com muitos edifícios danificados e queimando. Como você correr para a rua, um soldado Imperial, Hadvar , irá dizer-lhe para segui-lo para a segurança. Hadvar irá levar você para o Helgen Keep. Na entrada do castelo, Ralof alcança com você. Então você tem que escolher se quer ter Hadvar ou Ralof acompanhá-lo pelo resto do caminho. Sua escolha vai criar algumas pequenas alterações na história durante a Guerra Civil na Missão Principal. Isso não afeta o lado que você é capaz de tomar na guerra mais tarde no jogo. Helgen Keep A única diferença principal no início do jogo entre Ralof seguindo e Hadvar seguinte é que se você seguir Hadvar você começa armaduras leves e se você seguir Ralof armadura pesada, que é facilmente obtida no início. Seguindo Ralof Ao entrar na fortaleza, você e Ralof descobrem o corpo de um Stormcloak morto Gunjar. Depois de libertar você das cordas, Ralof instrui-lo a tomar equipamento Gunjar para seu próprio uso, como ele não vai mais precisar dele. Enquanto você se equipar, Ralof examina as portas. Ele descobre uma porta está trancada, e os outros não pode ser aberta a partir do lado que você está. Felizmente, um capitão Imperial e Soldado Imperial vai entrar e abrir a porta do outro lado (se você é visto antes de o portão está aberto o capitão será alertar e gritar "Seus prisioneiros Stormcloak!"). Uma vez que abrir a porta, você é forçado a matá-los, a fim de recuperar a chave para o outro portão de seus corpos, e você pode ganhar um conjunto completo de armadura imperial pesado do capitão Imperial. Indo pelo caminho agora aberto, você vai descobrir uma sala de loja, com mais dois soldados imperiais reunindo suprimentos. Depois de derrotar os soldados, Ralof aconselha a procurar nos barris para encontrar poções. Se você é novo para The Elder Scrolls, ter tempo para fazer uma busca completa na área e todos os recipientes. Esta é uma boa oportunidade para se familiarizar com os controles Skyrim e menus. quando pesquisar pode encontrar o barril com as poções nele, e não é uma poção Magicka mais perto da mesa com pão, canecos, e uma poção de cura Menor. Entre o tambor de poções e a caixa, o que é uma caixa contendo 5 Rock Warbler Egg, que podem ser usados em alquimia. Continuando para baixo, você chega em uma batalha entre um torturador Imperial e seu assistente contra dois Stormcloaks. Depois de derrotar os soldados, os pontos Ralof para uma gaiola, há um mago morto na gaiola que veste uma Novice Hood e Novice Robes. Junto com isso, você pode pilhar 25 septims e duas poções de Minor Magicka. Próximo a ele são umas moedas septims e um Spell Tome: Sparks. Ralof lhe dará 12 lockpicks, e sugere que para você abrir a gaiola para chegar aos itens. Você pode pegar o resto das células bloqueadas para a experiência. Na gaiola de arsenal, há dois lockpicks, um escudo de ferro, e um par de livros. Em uma mesa do lado de fora da gaiola, há uma mochila contendo 4 lockpicks e algum ouro. Próximo a ele são Book of the Dragonborn e uma Iron Dagger. O torturador você (ou Ralof), mortos, também tem uma Steel Dagger, o único na fortaleza. Quando você terminar, você passa por um corredor forrado com celas. Uma destas celas consiste de um esqueleto, bone meal, e um porta-moedas. Depois disso, você entra em uma sala com presos em gaiolas. Todos eles são falecidos, e há 3 mais esqueletos, os quais exercem também bone meal, e eles costumam levar septims sobre eles também. Em uma das gaiolas, há uma Stormcloak morto vestindo roupas esfarrapadas. Você finalmente entra em uma caverna natural, cheio de soldados que o guardavam para Tullius.la geral são um poucos arqueiros e espadachins na caverna, junto com outro soldado vestindo uma armadura pesada. Os arqueiros todos estão posicionados perigosamente perto de uma poça de óleo inflamável, que você pode acender usando o feitiço Flames. Após matá-los, os soldados sobreviventes Stormcloak vai ficar para trás. Você, então, encontrar uma ponte levadiça que se conecta a outra parte da caverna, esta seção não ocupada pelos Imperials. Pouco depois de chegar a esta caverna, Alduin vai rugir, destruindo a ponte atrás de você. Ao seguir Ralof, você vai encontrar um esqueleto perto da passagem que leva para a caverna que conduz para Frostbite Spiders. Perto do esqueleto é um Iron Dagger, Poção de Cura Menor, e uma bolsa de moedas. Pouco depois de entrar, a passagem atrás de você entrar em colapso, forçando-o a encontrar uma maneira de sair por ali. A caverna seguinte consiste de 2-4 do menor variedade de aranhas Frostbite, e duas maiores (para não ser confundido com Giant Frostbite Spiders) vai cair para baixo do teto. Você pode saquear seus corpos, cada um deles contendo Frostbite Venom . Depois de derrotar as aranhas, você e saída Ralof através de outra passagem. Na próxima caverna, apenas na frente de você encontrará uma Poção da Saúde no fogo do outro lado da água. Há também uma Iron Dagger. A poção não pode ser visto a partir de distância, uma vez que é muito próximo do fogo. Depois de pegar a poção, Ralof lhe diz para parar no carrinho, pois tem um bear no outro lado. Ele diz a você a esgueirar-se , mas ele também lhe dá um long bow, e 12 Iron Arrows, no caso de você está "com sorte". No carrinho ao lado de você, há uma garrafa de Alto Wine, e uma bolsa de moedas. Na frente do carro é um iron helmet. Uma vez que você lidou com o urso, você vai ver uma saída para a caverna. Uma vez livre, você vai ver Alduin sobrevoando acima. Ralof irá direcionar o jogador para sua irmã, Gerdur, que vive em Riverwood. Neste ponto, você pode optar por seguir Ralof para Riverwood, ou se e encontrar o seu próprio caminho. Seguindo Hadvar A história é o mesma que acima, mas em vez de se aliar com os Stormcloaks, lado dos Imperials, e lutar contra os Stormcloaks. Além disso, você não lutar contra o torturador e seu assistente, quando você vai para a sala de tortura. Se o leitor permite Hadvar para escoltá-los por meio da Fortaleza, ele vai acompanhar o jogador a sua liberdade. Uma vez livre, Hadvar irá direcionar o jogador para o seu tio, Alvor, que vive em Riverwood. Durante esta sequência companheiro do jogador (Hadvar ou Ralof) não vai lutar para trás se for atacado e recuperar a saúde imediatamente após tomar dano. Seu companheiro não pode ser pickpocketed em tudo, e só cai no chão a subir logo depois, se reduzido a 0 pontos de vida. Itens achados Alguns itens encontrados notável inclui: *3 Potion of Minor Magicka *9 Potion of Minor Healing *Potion of Minor Stamina *Spell tome:Sparks *Novice Hood e Novice Rodes *Bear Pelt *Iron Warhammer *Iron helmet *Potion of Health Valores dos Objeto: 685 objetos achados estimar valores: 3059 Valor Área Total: 3744 Após Ralof não irá te conceder heavy armor um pouco melhor como um dos guardas que você deve matar é um capitão Imperial, o que significa que você pode pegar a Imperial Armor, o que dá uma proteção muito útil no início do jogo. Depois de continuar a Riverwood, Gerdur vai lhe dar a chave da casa. Se você lado com Hadvar você é livre para tomar a iron ingots e steel ingots que geram ao lado da bancada fora Alvor and Sigrid House, dando seu personagem uma arma melhor desde o início, se você tem smithing aço. Você também pode tomar algumas armaduras e armas ao lado do rebolo e no porão de sua casa. Trivia *Este nível é o único momento em que você pode personalizar o nome de seu personagem e raça em Skyrim. *Curiosamente, Alduin ruge antes das execuções e são ouvidos quando General Tullius e o capitão imperial sem saber falar dos eventos que ver para retorno Alduin e das mortes. **Você começou essa guerra! Mergulhados Skyrim no caos! E agora o Império vai colocar você para baixo, e restaurar a paz "(rugidos Alduin) -! É predito no Elder Scrolls que, quando a guerra civil, Alduin interrope, e marca o retorno dele! **Em seguida, jogador selecionado o!" (Rugidos Alduin) - O personagem do jogador é o Dovahkiin, que iria derrotar Alduin e salvar Tamriel, anunciado no Elder Scrolls. E isso também mostra que a paz foi restaurada. *Quando o jogador é forçado a decidir se segue ou Hadvar Ralof, se o jogador espera muito tempo, Alduin vai pousar no pátio ou a torre sobre a localização do Ralof e atacar o jogador com um Thu'um seu ou sua mordida. *Hadvar é visto atrás de seu carro no caminho para Helgen. *Durante a "briga" de Hadvar e Ralof, o Alduin pega um Imperial com suas garras e lança-lo no ar. **Se o jogador usar Voice of the Emperor em um soldado Imperial, conversando com eles irá revelar que o nome deste Imperial foi Caio. *Se o jogador fica em torno de Helgen, Alduin falará em Draconic (A língua dos Dovah). Essas linhas são: *"Daar Lein los dii!" - "Este mundo é meu!" *"Fen du hin Sille ko Sovngarde!" - "Eu vou devorar suas almas em Sovngarde!" (Essa linha também aponta para um evento após a luta na garganta do Mundo.) *"Zu'u Alduin, ZOK sahrot fazer naan ko Lein!" - "Eu sou Alduin, o mais poderoso de qualquer parte do mundo!" *Quando o jogador está seguindo Hadvar através dos edifícios em chamas, logo após Alduin aterrou em cima da parede e vomitou fogo contra um soldado Imperial, o jogador deve passar por um grupo de Imperials. Se o jogador permanece por alguns segundos, General Tullius vai gritar "Corra, seu idiota!" *Ao longo de toda a seqüência, até o ponto em que você torná-lo para o manter e são cortados livre, você é obrigado. Sem o uso de suas mãos, você é incapaz de defender-se e incapaz de executar quase todas as acções, mas você ainda pode nivelar aqui. Se você não se sentir apressado para o progresso através da história, esgueirando-se em torno dos edifícios com Alduin subindo acima pode facilmente seu nível de Sneak to para 30 ou mais, dependendo de como o paciente está. O que isto significa é que quando você faz para manter o que você tem vários níveis e regalias disponíveis assim que são cortadas livre. (Apenas certifique-se Alduin não gritar com você.) *Se você abrir todas as três células e os outros dois no quarto Toture, você pode obter um ponto de habilidade em Lockpicking. Pois todos eles são Iniciante, que costuma ser um grande problema para os abrir. *Se você começar a esgueirar-se após o título longe de cortar a cabeça, o indicador furtivo será parcialmente aberto, isso significa que Alduin está procurando o Dragonborn ou que alguém pode ver os seus movimentos e estão procurando por você. *Se durante a criação do personagem, você não sabe o que o nome do seu jogador, você pode ir para: Name Generator. É um gerador de nome feita por oblivion, mas as corridas são geralmente as mesmas do oblivion. *Se o Dragonborn segue Hadvar, haverá mais soldados Stormcloak na fortaleza e da cidade do que há ainda estava no início. Quando Alduin parece, pelo menos, três soldados Stormcloak mortas pode ser visto, e uma vez na torre com Ulfric, existem dois feridos com um médico, e outro para cima. Isso já é mais do que havia nos dois carros (o carrinho de Dragonborn teve a Lokir o ladrão, Ralof, e Ulfric e o outro tinha quatro Stormcloaks) para não falar em torno de 10 a mais em manter. É possível que olheiros Stormcloak foram rastreados dos carros, pronto para salvar Ulfric, e alguns entraram na batalha com Alduin enquanto outros se retiraram para o salvar.